


My Only One

by FanFreak611



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Married Couple, Missing Scene, Post-Canon, Romance, Spoilers, mentions of Lassiter and Henry, post-movie: Psych the Movie 2: Lassie Come Home (2020), sorry my fic titles only from from taylor swift songs now, this is so overdue holy cow, this one is from "hoax"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFreak611/pseuds/FanFreak611
Summary: SPOILERS FOR LASSIE COME HOMEWith all the craziness of the past few days, there's a very crucial conversation that Shawn and Juliet need to have. It's good that Snuggies are a great thing to have conversations in.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	My Only One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinsonsWereHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsonsWereHere/gifts).



> So I started writing this shortly after the movie came out and then just stopped so it's been in my drafts for weeks now. Finally finished it up and edited it and here it is! There are probably a couple other fics out there on this topic but I wanted to try my hand at it because how dare the movie deprive us of a Shules scene like this. Be sure to check out those other fics, especially the one by RobinsonsWereHere because Julie is an amazing writer! 
> 
> Also just a couple of headcanons for context. Gus lived with Shawn and Juliet prior to and during the events of the first movie because rent is expensive and then moved out shortly after they got married. Juliet's favorite food was Julie's idea and also the party referenced is a ref to Julie's fic "Stay Close" which y'all should go read. Anyways enjoy!

At the sound of the front door opening, Shawn turned around, spoon in hand and a smile instantly breaking out across his face at the sight of his lovely, though clearly exhausted, wife. 

“Hi Jules,” He greeted, turning back towards the stove to continue stirring. “How was your drive?”

“Fine,” Came her reply and he could hear her taking off her heels before approaching, her bare feet padding on the wood floor. The sound stopped before a pair of arms wrapped around his middle, her head coming to rest on his back. “Same as every week, though the sunset was pretty.”

He made a noise in response as he grabbed some seasonings and poured them into the pan. At the movement, she glanced around his arm, “What are you cooking? It smells delicious.” 

“Steak salad.” When she gasped happily, he smiled, “I felt bad that our anniversary dinner was just the meal from a Charlie Brown Thanksgiving so I wanted to make you your favorite.”

She pressed up on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek. “You’re so sweet.”

“I try,” He replied, throwing her his signature boyish grin. “Now go, sit down, take a load off. It’s been a crazy few days and tonight is just about us.”

She beamed at him and went to sit down on one of the bar stools. Resting her chin in her hands, she watched him move around, not for the first time admiring the swish of his hips and how his hands moved to pick up the needed ingredients. To most people, he probably looked ridiculous sporting his “trophy husband” apron that he had bought himself, but to her, he was the most handsome man in the world. 

“How’s Lassie doing?” Shawn asked after a few minutes, drawing her out of her thoughts. 

“He’s good. He really appreciates you guys being there when he got home. I think he really enjoyed the surprise party, he was pretty tired when I left.” 

“I told him to not party too hard.” Shawn joked as he began cutting the steak into strips.

She chuckled, “He’s a wild one all right.” 

A moment's pause. “Sorry I didn’t stay longer. Gus and I didn’t want to overstay our welcome, plus I figured you could use some alone time with the Lassiters.”

She nodded, “Thank you for that. Especially for enduring that car ride with Gus and Selene, I hope it wasn’t too bad.” 

He paused plating the salad and shuddered. “Let’s just say those two really need to save their ‘celebrating,’” he punctuated the last word with air quotes, “for behind closed doors.”

She made a face as he turned around, a plate in each hand, and walked towards her, continuing to speak. “I suppose it is payback though for all the things we did while he was living with us.” 

She hummed, partially in response and partially because of the food he placed in front of her. “You have a point.”

As they dug into their meal, the two lapsed into comfortable conversation about the last few days. It was nice to just get to sit back and relax, just the two of them. Especially considering they hadn’t seen much of each other lately. 

After completing their meal and cleaning up, Shawn ushered Juliet into the living room and onto the couch. “Now babe, I know you were bummed when your favorite green snuggie went missing but do I have good news for you.” He disappeared into the other room for a moment before reentering, the aforementioned object in hand. 

She gasped, a look of joy on her face. “You found it!”

“Well,” He began, cocking his head, “confession time. I never actually lost it.” When she raised a questioning eyebrow, he nodded. “Yeah. Gus actually was here right before you got home and I told him to leave by using the fire escape but apparently, it was ‘too steep’ so he hid in our drawer in the snuggie and I guess slept in there.”

“So the phone?” She questioned.

“Technically he did leave it here, he just left it on his person.” He shrugged innocently.

“Wow,” She said pursing her lips before her eyes widened. “That means he heard us-”

“Yep.” He smirked, cutting her off as if reading her mind. “Serves him right for not giving up the snuggie.”

She laughed and motioned for him to join her. Following some shifting and complaints about boney body parts, the two finally relaxed. Juliet in Shawn’s lap, her small arms wrapped around his stomach, head resting on his chest as his snuggie clad arms encased her frame, his head resting on top of hers. Their breathing slowed as they just enjoyed the feeling of being in each other’s arms, relishing the quiet, peaceful moment. 

Juliet snuggled deeper, her eyes fluttering closed as she relaxed in her husband's embrace. Though Shawn, on the other hand, was having a much harder time. He couldn’t stop thinking.

Despite the two of them having talked about practically everything that had happened, they still had yet to discuss a very particular moment- aside from a short exchange. Part of him was okay with that, he didn’t really like to deal with his emotions anyways but the other part of him knew better. He was a married man and being married meant talking things out. Communicating, even when he really didn't want to.

He took a deep breath, psyching himself up for the inevitable conversation, “Hey babe?” 

“Hmm?” Came her response. 

“Um,” His hesitation caused her to look up at him, her eyebrows knitting together with confusion. “Were you really serious about the whole,” He gestured lamely with one hand, “being okay with not having kids right now?”

She pushed back a little to fully look him in the eyes, her brows creasing. “Yes… why? Are you?”

“Oh yes, yes I am more than okay.” He nodded furiously, his shoulders visibly relaxing. “I just wanted to make sure that you weren’t just saying that to make me feel better or something.”

She smiled and went back to resting her head against his chest, her fingers idly tracing the patterns on his shirt. “No, I wasn’t just saying that. I’m completely okay with not having kids right now. We talked about waiting, remember?”

He sighed, kissing the top of her head, “Yeah, I remember.”

She frowned up at him, clearly sensing his persisted unrest. “That’s not the only thing that’s bugging you, isn’t it?”

He let out a laugh, though the sound wasn’t filled with its’ normal joy. “Nothing gets past you Detective.”

“I’d hope not. Otherwise, my position as head detective would be in jeopardy.”

“I can think of some other positions that would be much more fun.” He waggled his eyebrows, earning himself an eye roll.

“Mind out of the gutter Spencer."

Just as he was about to make a flirtatious comment back, she pushed away from him and looked him in the eye, a look in hers that she only got when interrogating perps or wanted to have a serious conversation. He gulped, knowing there was no more avoiding the topic. “What’s on your mind honey?”

He glanced around wildly, his mind subconsciously cataloging everything around him as it also tried to put his thoughts into words. 

_Stain on the right corner of the couch cushion, probably from when he knocked over his drink after beating Gus at video games._

He was angry at his dad. Well maybe not angry, but definitely hurt- but also possibly a little bit thankful? He honestly wasn’t quite sure what to feel. The elder Spencer’s words had cut deep, kicked him when he was already down. Hearing that his father couldn’t wait to see him fail was pretty much validation for every single fear he had ever had regarding fatherhood. 

_Picture of him and Jules in front of their old house in Santa Barbara that had fallen over when he had sat her down on the bookshelf during their last makeout session._

And Shawn wanted to hate him for that, but he couldn’t. It was hard to hate someone when they offered up such nice words of encouragement later. And even though it was so easy to focus on the bad rather than the good, he was trying so hard to focus on the good. 

_Conch shell that they bought on their first trip to Miami together to meet her family._

Okay so maybe his dad hadn’t actually apologized so to say but saying that Shawn would be a much better father than him had to count for something though. Then again, often your truest feelings come out in the middle of an argument and Henry had plenty of time to rehearse. But his dad didn’t lie, or at least not about stuff like that. 

_Candy wrapper under the tv stand, most likely from the day he spent pigging out on kit kats._

It didn’t really matter anyway. He wasn’t ready to be a father, that much he knew and his father had only confirmed that. Plus the fear that had gripped him when he found the pregnancy test, the fear that never really went away was evidence enough. But he wanted to be a father someday, right? He could see Juliet being a wonderful mother but he wasn’t sure if he could be a dad. Gosh, it was so hard to think straight.

His eyes snapped back to Juliet where she was waiting patiently for him to speak. 

_Eyeliner on her left eye smudged slightly, a small, faint scar on the right side of her forehead._

He needed to quiet his mind, if only just for a moment. The voices in his head kept chanting that he wasn’t good enough, that he was going to fail, that he’d never be a good father, never be ready. Stopping the voices that were roaring about and just focus on one thing was his priority and he knew the perfect thing to focus on. 

_Juliet._

In a swift movement, he brought his hands to the sides of her face, pressing his lips firmly onto hers, letting his emotions pour out of him and into the kiss. Trying to lose himself in her. 

When they broke apart, she grinned at him, slightly dazed. “That’s one way to stall.”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready to be a father,” was his response, the words barely coming out above a whisper as he dropped his hands to his sides. 

Her smile fell and twisted into a look of concern. “What?”

“I-” He started lamely and she placed her hand on his cheek to comfort him. He sighed and looked away, “When I found that pregnancy test in your car, my world stopped. I usually can remember everything around me at all times but when I think back to that moment, all I can remember is my heart beating in my ears and those two little marks. I was so scared, Jules. Everything just felt like it was spiraling out of control and I was panicking big time and… I don’t think I ever really stopped.”

He swallowed roughly, “My dad gave me some good advice about the whole thing. He even told me I’d be a good father because I’m nothing like him, but he also said that he couldn’t wait to see me fail and honestly I’m really conflicted on the whole thi-”

“Sorry, what?” Juliet cut him off, her eyes narrowing, “He told you that you would fail at being a father?”

“Well, yeah. I think he was just mad at the time and it kinda just slipped out. It’s not a big deal.” He lied, trying to shrug it off. 

He hated that he was so scared, he hated that he just couldn’t get over this, hated that his father’s voice was constantly stuck in his head.

_“It will be the redemption of my life watching you fail.”_

Reading the distress on his face, Juliet shoved her own anger at Henry aside, resolving to deal with it some other time and reached behind his head, pulling him down for another kiss, this one soft and gentle. 

“Hey,” She began once the kiss had ended, her voice quiet, “There is nothing wrong with being scared. I’m scared too. But just know, if we do have kids, you’re not going to fail. Your dad was right about one thing, you _will_ be so much better than him at being a father because you are not him. So if we ever do decide to have kids, I want you to remember that okay?”

He nodded slowly, wrapping his arms tight around her. “So you’re okay with me not being ready?”

“Oh gosh yes. Trust me, I am not ready to have kids either.” She replied, her eyes wide.

“Oh? And why’s that Mrs. Spencer-O’Hara?” He teased, glad to shift the attention away from him.

She chuckled and draped her arms around his shoulders, “For starters, I’m at a good spot in my job and I’d really like to keep pursuing my career. Having a kid means more desk duty and I’m not ready to leave the field just yet. Also, I really like where our marriage is at. I’ve heard that having kids changes the marriage completely and I’d really just like to rest at where we’re at for a little longer. It’s taken us a while to get here and not to sound cliche but we’ve had a lot of ups and downs and now it feels like we’ve finally hit our groove.”

“Well, that’s because we’re groovy people.” A smirk dancing across his lips.

She laughed, “Yes we are.” 

After a second of silence, she continued, “Plus…” She looked away from his face, her fingers twisting her ring. “With everything that has been going on, it feels a little wrong, you know? Lassiter... even though he’s home now, I still want to go and visit him and I know I could while pregnant, at least at first, but it’d be hard going there every week. Carlton’s basically my brother at this point and even though he couldn’t be there for my wedding, I’d like him to be there for something like this. It’s like…” She trailed off, her face contorting as she thought hard, “how would you feel if Gus couldn’t be there when you had a kid?” 

He frowned, “I don’t even want to imagine that.”

A soft smile pulled at her lips, “So you understand what I mean?”

He smiled fondly at her, “Always.”

Shaking her head, she playfully shoved his shoulder. “What?” He laughed in indignation. “I’m just trying to be romantic.”

“You’re an idiot.” Laughter danced in her eyes.

“You married this idiot.”

She hummed in response, shifting to laying her head back against his chest, “Yes I did.”

Pressing his lips against her forehead, he settled into the couch, letting his body finally relax. “So,” He said after a moment, “are we good?”

“Yeah,” He could hear the smile in her voice, “we’re good.”

Burying his nose in her hair he breathed deeply, letting the smell of her shampoo and the feel of her hair wash over his senses. 

“I love you.” He said, his eyes fluttering shut as he allowed himself to just stop thinking and enjoy his wife’s presence.

“I love you too,” Came her muffled response against his chest.

He knew that this was the first of many conversations like this, that someday they both may want kids. And even though he was still absolutely terrified by the prospect, the fear seemed a little less overpowering now that he had finally talked about it. He loved Juliet, would give her the world if she asked so it was time for him to take baby steps in the right direction.

But baby steps could wait for now. After all, his wife was in the perfect spot for the Tickler to attack.


End file.
